UNA LUCHA POR LA POPULARIDAD
by Cristy-Potter
Summary: Lily, Chris, Cathy y Crystal forman las LC3, eternas enemigas de los merodeadores, y con los que compiten por ganar un famoso concurso de popularidad del colegio. ¿A donde seran capaces de llegar?Risas, secretos, amor... tiene de todo
1. Por tu propio bien

**Por tu propio bien, que no me entere de quien eres...**

- Esto es guerra. – Yo acababa de entrar a mi dormitorio, con mi precioso pelo negro azabache y rizado, cubierto de una sustancia gelatinosa y pegajosa verde, que cierto "graciocillo" había decidido colocar en la puerta del baño de las prefectos, esperando que "alguien" (dichosa mi suerte) decidiera abrir la dichosa puertecita y darse de bruces, o mejor dicho, darse un bañito con esa cosa asquerosa que en esos momentos me cubría casi por completo.

En menos que canta un gallo, me planté en mi habítación, más concretamente salí disparada hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño para poder evaluar los daños de "esa cosa" que tenía por encima.

- Que asco... – Dibujé una mueca de profunda repugnancia, mientras miraba con mis ojos verdes la chica que me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Mi usualmente melena de pelo negro, y "más o menos" domado, estaba en esos instantes como si acabara de meter los dedos en un enchufe (los muggles me entenderán, y para el que no sepa lo que es uno, no se lo aconsejo). Posé mi mano en el cabello, e inmediatamente se quedó pegada a esa sustancia pegajosa, que ya me estaba sacando de quicio. – Juro que si me entero de quien ha sido el artífice de la broma, me las va a apagar con creces. – Uii y no lo sabe bien... con Chris Makfers no se mete nadie, pobrecito de quien lo intente.- Ahora bien, mi mano derecha pegada a esa asquerosa sustancia, y ni modo para separarla de mi cabello, las llevamos buenas. En un intento de despegar mi mano derecha, empleo la fuerza de la izquierda, con tan mala suerte, que ésta se queda pegada a la otra. "POR MERLÍN", lo que no me pase a mi... empiezo a dar vueltas por el cuarto de baño haber si me topo con algo que me sea de utilidad para salir de esa situación un tanto, embarazosa. Llego a la altura de la bañera, y más o menos me las arreglo para abrir el grifo del agua caliente (ya os podéis imaginar las maniobras que tuve que hacer...) una vez lo abro, me doy cuenta de que el agua comienza a salir por la alcachofa (o la parte inalámbrica que tienen las duchas, espero que me entendáis) y como el agua salía con mucha presión, comenzó a dar vueltas descontroladamente y poniendo todo el baño empapado de agua (yo diría que bastante semejante al de Mirtle la llorona). En un intento de llegar al grifo para cerrarlo, mis pies me fallaron y fui a dar de bruces con el suelo. – AUCH. – Aún me duele, con solo acordarme. En esto que yo con mi "pose" en el suelo encharcado de agua, con mi falda bastante más subida de lo normal, la camiseta mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo, y a esto hay que sumarle que estaba boca arriba... Lo peor que me podía pasar es que algún chico entrara al baño y me viera en ese estado.

Dicho y echo, pero mejor pensado, hubiese sido mejor tropezarme con los merodeadores en persona. Pero claro... si es que mi suerte es envidiable... apareció Rita Skeeter, con su sonrisa triunfal, (menuda portada, debió pensar la muy jodia). Sacó su cámara y tras unos 4 o 5 flashes, que me dejaron ciega, desapareció. No fue ni para echarme una mano... juro solemnemente que de esta me vengo Rita... ¿Ahora qué? Me dije para mí misma, ojalá que lleguen Lily, Crystal o Cathy...

Al parecer, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y la pelirroja asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

- CHRIS! – Corrió hacia mí la pelirroja, alarmada por el estado en el que me encontraba. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Me preguntó al llegar a mí, y ayudarme a incorporarme, a la vez que ella se mojaba su túnica (teniendo en cuenta como estaba yo y el suelo de la habitación era lógico..).

- Es una historia algo larga de contar... – Susupiré yo, de bastante mal humor. – Sino te importa... ¿me podrías ayudar a quitarme esto? – Pregunté yo a Lily,señalando mi cabeza, haciendo pucheros y con carita de perro degollado.

- EVANESCO – La sustancia pegajosa desapareció, y mis manos pudieron quedar libres al fin.

- Gracias amiga. – Contesté con un gran abrazo.

- Menuda la que has montado Chris...No te podemos dejar sola ni un momento. – La que hablaba era Crystal, con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios, desde el marco de la puerta, evaluando el desastre que había en esos instantes en el baño.

- Verás... – Un rubor apareció por mis mejillas, ahora bien, ¿Cómo le explicaba yo a Crystal lo que me había pasado? Si hay suerte y la pillas de buenas, los mismo se ríe de la historia. Lo malo es que la pilles de malas pulgas...

- Déjalo Chris, esto lo arreglo yo en un santiamén. – Dijo Lily, que una vez más me sacaba de un apuro, me dedicó un guiño y con un par de movimientos de varita, el baño quedó reluciente. Esta chica era una maestra en el arte de dominar la varita.

- Te has salvado... – Rió Crystal desde la puerta, y fue hacia mí. – No me mires con esa cara de cachorito abandonado Chris, conmigo no funciona. – Me quedé helada, me funcionaba con todo el mundo, vale... menos con Crystal, a esta chica no le puedo mentir. – Venga tontita, sabes que si me enfado contigo es porque te quiero mucho, y no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo.

- Lo sé...

Ahora bien, creo que sería bastante apropiado que os dijera un poquito de mis compañeras de habitación y mis mejores amigas:

Lily Evans: ¿Qué decir de esta chica? Divertida, extrovertida, simpática, y sobretodo muy alegre. En cuanto a su físico, es envidiable: curvas perfectas y muy bien proporcionadas, además de una cara angelical, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda impactantes, con los que tenía conquistado el corazón de muchos chicos. Su melena rojiza y lacias, que le caía sobre los hombros, y le llegaba a la mitad de las espaldas. Aunque como anteriormente he dicho, Lily suele ser una chica adorable... toda persona tiene algo que la saca de sus casillas, y en el caso de la pelirroja, eran un grupo de chicos que iban a su mismo curso, y que eran conocidos por todos como los Merodeadores. Pero peor aún, cuando se trataba de James, con la sola mención del chico de pelo negro azabache, la dulce Lily Evans daba paso a una fiera, capaz de todo...

Por otro lado, estaba Crystal: su físico era muy semejante al de Lily, con la diferencia de que ella tenía unos ojos negros profundos, y una corta melena castaña, que le caía delicadamente sobre los hombros en forma de pequeñas ondas. Ahora bien, cuando hablamos de carácter ... esta chica lo tiene sobrado, si la pillas de buenas es: encantadora, amable, simpática... Pero de lo contrario... es como un abomba de relojería apunto de estallar. Dando paso a una Crystal tozuda y con muy malas pulgas. Además, al igual que Lily no soportaba a los Merodeadores. Pero el que peor le caía era Sirius Black. (Sin nombrar a Petegrew que no lo traga ni su madre).

El trío lo completaba Cathy: de pelo rubio con una larga melena lacia. Unos hermosos ojos azules cielo. En cuanto a su físico, era algo más baja que las demás y un poco más regordeta, pero eso es lo que dice ella... la verdad es que es normal, ni una foca ni un maniquí. Respecto a su carácter, es un encanto, dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva, serena... Así podría estar un rato, pero he de deciros que por culpa de su carácter pacifista a tenido alguna que otra bronca con mi amiga Crystal... como seguro que veréis más adelante...

Bueno , ahora se supone que debería describirme yo... Me llamo Chris, soy amiga de este grupo de chifladas... (vale chicas lo digo con mucho cariño :P). Me considero una chica alegre, optimista, y muy buena amiga. Pero claro, si me ponen de malas... puedo llegar a ser muy muy mala... quedan avisados. Al igual que mis amigas no tolero a ese grupo de egocéntricos llamados Merodeadores, (vale, reconozco que están buenos...) y al igual que Crystal no soporto a Sirius, el único que parece medio buen apersona es Remus... es un encanto, pero sus amigos lo corrompen...

Dejando de lado la situación del cuarto de baño y de decir tonterías que a nadie les importan :P ...

- Oye Sirius, ¿Qué hiciste con el cubo de las babas que quería tirar Hagrid de aquellas repugnante cosa de tres cabezas? – Decía James, mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Yo? – Se hizo el aludido Sirius, que mostró su sonrisa inocente, que tenía cautivado el corazón de la mitad del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts. Pero como el moreno de pelo azabache lo conocía a la perfección... decidió contestarle. – Pues digamos que quería darle una sorpresita a cierta persona que sabía que saldría del baño de prefectos. – Sentenció con una sonrisa pícara.

- Más te vale que no llegue a enterarse de que has sido tu... ya sabes el temperamento que se gasta la chica... – Suspiró James. Mientras cogía la snich por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Su fornido cuerpo se movía con total soltura en el aire, haciendo que fuera un excelente buscador, como lo demostraban los 5 años consecutivos que Gryffindor llevaba ganando la copa de las casas. Sus ojos verdes avellana, y su pelo negro azabache, causaban que tuviera al sector femenino de Hogwarts loquito por sus huesos.

- No se enterará... – Decía satisfecho Sirius, que volaba cerca de su mejor amigo, con la excepción de que al moreno le gustaba más ser golpeador. La blugger estaba a escaso medio metro del chico, y parecía inevitable el choque... pero Sirius mostrando su agilidad y destreza la golpeó con fuerza. – Y la pelota sale del campo... – Gritó eufórico el chico. Rememorando un partido de béisbol que había visto ese verano en casa de James, en una cosa llamada trelevisiog. Al igual que su mejor amigo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, gracias al quiddich y a sus escapaditas en luna llena (Ya me entienden). Su pelo era moreno y lacio, algo largo, y unos preciosos ojos celestes, que iban a juego con su cara de niño travieso.

- CHICOS! – Gritaba Remus desde el suelo del campo de quiddich, a sus amigos que estaban unos 30 metros por encima de él.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente al ver a su amigo, y se situaron a ambos lados del licántropo.

- Esta noche, es la noche... se que no hace falta que os lo recuerde.. – Decía algo azorado. 

- Tranquilo Remus, ¿cómo íbamos a olvidar una cita tan importante? – Bromeó Sirius, al chico de ojos avellana.

- No sé... Además venía a deciros que McGonagall os estaba buscando hace un rato. Al parecer han encontrado un Scregutor de cola explosiva en el baño de prefectos de Slytherin...

- Dime que ha sido Snape el afortunado... dime que ha sido él... – Pedía Sirius, a modo de pataleta de niño pequeño.

- Pues amigo creo que no... Le ha tocado a Filch, y no digamos de la señora Norris, sus maullidos han resonado por toda el ala oeste del castillo, y Filch a prometido venganza con los que han dejado en el baño, a "el engendro" como el lo ha bautizado.

- Jajajjajajajajajjaj – Se echaron a reír los dos morenos, ante una mirada severa del chico castaño.

- No es para que te pongas así Remus, reconoce que nos salió mejor de lo que pensábamos... Aunque he de decir que la idea de ver a Snape con sus pantalones hechos cenizas y enseñando eso calzoncillos tan monos que tiene de Minnie de Pooh es bastante tentadora... – Rió Sirius... haciendo que Remus se contagiara de su risa, y al final, los tres amigos acabaran reborcándose por el césped del campo de quiddich.

Volviendo a la habitación de las Gryffindor...

- Cathy, ¿has hecho los deberes de pociones? – Preguntaba Crystal a la rubia.

- Si ¿por? – Contestó distraída la chica, que estaba estirazada en su cama leyendo un gran tomo de Historia de la magia

- Para que me los dejes, es que no tengo ganas de ponerme ahora con la dichosa pociones multijugos... Aunque a decir verdad... puede que algún día la haga, para dar cierto merecido a un par de tipejos. ¿Qué opináis chicas?

- Pues yo me apuntaría... – Apoyé la idea de Crystal.

- Cuenta conmigo... – Se unió Lily... asomando una sonrisa maquiavélica por sus labios.

- ¿y tú Cathy?... – Preguntó la castaña de ojos oscuros, dirigiéndose a la aludida del grupo.

- ...

- CATHY! – Estalló la chica.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo la chica, asomando lentamente la cabeza por encima del libro que sostenía, pero con un rostro de total tranquilidad y serenidad.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que hemos dicho? – Preguntó histérica Crystal, y madre mía, que estaba perdiendo el control... Lily y yo nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice, y decidimos que lo mejor era dejar a esas dos a solas, así que a hurtadillas, consiguieron salir de la habitación, donde parecía que una bomba estaba apunto de estallar. Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas escucharon unas voces que les eran familiares...

- Remus, ¿A qué no sabes en qué se entretuvo esta tarde nuestro amigo? – Decía James al chico de ojos dorados, mirando de reojo a Sirius, y bajando la voz. Pero como se encontraban al pie de las escaleras de los chicos, las dos Gryffindors podían escuchar todo con claridad.

- ¿Otra más...? – Preguntó resignado el chico.

- Sip, en el baño de prefectos... – La cara de Remus se puso pálida, si le había echo algo a ella, más les valía que e sa noche no pegaran ojo...

- NO será...

- Si...

- Sirius... tu eres tonto. Ya sabes como se las gastan, más te vale que no se entere de que has sido tu... – Dijo alarmado el chico de ojos dorados, mientras se acercaba más a su amigo y le susurraba. – Mejor discutimos esto en la habitación... NO es muy seguro ir comentando estas cosas por aquí. Además, tu y James dentro de media hora tenéis que acompañarme a ver a la profesora McGonagall.. – Dicho esto, los tres chicos subieron apresudaramente hacia su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de muchas chicas de la sala común, que suspiraban cada vez que los veían.

- Sirius Black... has firmado tu propia sentencia de muerte. – Murmuré yo en voz baja, mientras mis ojos verdes se inyectan de odio e ira.

- CATHY! ¡Deja de estar siempre en las nubes, estoy harta de que te comportes como si nada fuera contigo, te estoy hablando, podías hacerme un poco más de caso! ¿No te parece?

Lily y yo nos miramos resignadas, y asentimos. Una nueva bronca entre Crystal y Cathy, mejor dicho, era la primera la que siempre estallaba, ya que no había otra cosa en el mundo que le diese más coraje que ser ignorada mientras le habla a alguien, y eso era la especialidad de Cathy. Nosotras dos subimos hacia arriba saltando los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la habitación, donde Crystal seguía dando voces, y la rubia permanecía tranquilamente leyendo en su cama, en la misma posición que la habían dejado instantes antes.

- Silencius! – Grité esta vez yo. Dejando a Crystal sin habla, aunque después de hacerlo pensé si no habría sido una mala idea, ya que la chica estaba volcando sus ojos negros inyectados en furia sobre mí. Pese a que no articulaba sonido alguno, por el movimiento de sus labios pude entender "No sabes lo que has hecho Chris", creedme cuando os digo que ni en la peor película de susto se puede tener tanto miedo como el que tenía yo en esos instantes. – Esto... Crystal... cálmate... las voces... sala común... – No podía ni articular una frase que tuviera sentido, y lo peor de todo es que la castaña cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Así que presa del pánico, me eché a llorar como una magdalena...

Al sentir que mis rodillas hacían contacto con el frío suelo de piedra, noté que una mano me acariciaba el pelo, y se agachaba para estar a mi altura, y suavemente me acarició las mejillas quitando las lágrimas de ellas.

- Lo siento Chris... – Dijo con voz dulce Crystal, a la que se le acababa de pasar el efecto del hechizo (¿Os he dicho que ese hechizo no seme da muy bien?).

- Snif, snif... – Levanté la mirada y me tropecé con los ojos negros de mi mejor amiga, que me miraban con cariño y algo de culpabilidad. – Lo... lo... siento... es culpa mía... a veces... soy muy ... sensible... – Dije yo con voz entrecortada.

- Vale, me he pasado... pero no te pongas así mujer... – Dijo la castaña haciendo que yo esbozara una sonrisa.

- Venga chicas... Esta noche tenemos planes... y nuestro objetivo son los Merodeadores... ¿Quién se apunta? – Preguntó alegremente Lily. Una vez más hacía que dejáramos atrás los malos momentos.

- YO! – Gritemos todas al inísono, y cuando digo toas, son todas. Con lo que Lily, Crystal y yo, nos quedemos mirando estupefactas a Cathy, que nos miraba con mucha curiosidad y expectación.

- Haber... creo que me he perdido algo... ¿tú? – Preguntó la pelirroja, a la rubia.

- Sip. – Dij o la chica con seguridad.

- ¿Y se puede preguntar por qué? – Me adelanté yo a Crystal, que todavía tenía la boca abierta.

- Pues que hace tiempo que no me divierto, y...

- ¿Y...? – Dijimos las demás a la vez.

- Si prometéis que la rata asquerosa esa de Petegrew recibe su merecido... yo os acompaño al fin del mundo.

- Así se habla! – Grité yo.

- Todas para una y una para todas... – Gritó Cathy, y todas coreamos a la vez.

- POR EL LC3 !

Notas de la autora: Bueno antes de todo, es mi primer ficc de los Merodeadores, espero que les haya gustado, y sobretodo les agradecería mucho sus comentarios o críticas. Un beso muy grande y hasta el siguiente capi...

- El castigo que recibirán los merodeadores por la bromita del excreguto de cola explosiva.  
- La venganza de Las LC3  
- ¿Se quedaran de brazos cruzados los Merodeadores?


	2. Las LC3 en acción

**Las LC 3 en acción.**

Ya había llegado la hora de la cena, y el gran comedor se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos, que tras un duro día de soportar los inmensos discursos de los profesores, y habiendo dejado en sus salas comunes una larga lista de deberes pendientes, acudieron a cenar, uno de los pocos momentos dentro de Hogwarts, en el cual puedes dejar de lado las preocupaciones, y centrarte en cosas tan insignificantes como saber cual sería la próxima conquista de Sirius Black. Aunque... claro está, no todos somos iguales, por lo que mis amigas y yo, manteníamos una discusión de los más interesante, apartadas de miradas y oídos curiosos, en un extremo de la mesa de los leones:

- No Chris, deberíamos ser esta vez más originales, algo que nunca se haya visto, y que les demuestre a esos... – Dedicó una mirada de indiferencia hacia donde se encontraban los merodeadores, y volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos verdes de su amiga. – Quiero que sea algo grande... – Dijo la chica de ojos negros, que en esos momentos reflejaban una mirada de ambición, y casi rozaban la locura. – Que hizo que las demás chicas, la contemplaran un poco asustadas.

- Oye Crystal, ¿No crees que te estás tomando "muy a pecho" esto? – Preguntó Lily, que se encontraba a su lado, y que comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud psicológica de su amiga. La aludida, se volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, con cara de "¿me estás hablando en serio?". – No se... es que la que tal vez tuviera motivo para estar así sería Chris... y mírala. – Me señaló a mí, que en ese momento me puse algo nerviosa aunque pude mantener la compostura.

- Lily tiene razón...No es la primera vez que les vamos a hacer algo... La verdad no entiendo por qué te comportas de ese modo... – Dije yo, mientras la chica me miraba totalmente atónita.

- ... – Crystal bajó la mirada, y todos pensemos que había reflexionado un poco.. (Que equivocadas estábamos). - ¿PERO OS HABEIS VUELTO LOCAS O QUÉ? – Gritó la castaña, haciendo que todo el saló se volviera hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, incluidos los hiper-mega-chachis- estrellas del colegio (Los Meorodeadores). - ¿QUÉ MIRAIS? A LO VUESTRO. – Volvió a gritar de mal talante, haciendo que cada uno volviese a sus conversaciones de antes, o a seguir devorando el jugoso bistec con papas que se servía esa noche. Ya que cualquiera en su sano juicio, no se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a la chica, O sino que se lo pregunten a Andrew Frydent, un chico de Ravenclaw, con el cual, se tropezó un día y le tiró todos los libros que llevaba encima, Crystal, como es normal, le dijo que ya se los podía estar recogiendo. Pero el chico decidió pasar olímpicamente de ella, y la chica... con su carácter... pues le dio su merecido. Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts sabía que el chico en cuestión, le ponía los cuernos a su novia con el mejor amigo de ésta. Menuda la que se lió... con solo recordarlo me entra la risa, aunque el chico, cada vez que ve a nuestra querida Crystal, creo que se mea encima (literalmente jajajja) o sino ya me explicarán por qué sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano y con ambas manos puestas en sus partes.

- Se acabó Crystal, tu te sientas ahora mismo, y las demás vamos a comer que esta noche va a ser larga... – Dijo con autoridad Cathy (¿quién lo diría no?), pese a que os dije que no tenía mucho carácter, cuando quiere se hace imponer. Así que las demás, que por un lado teníamos hambre, y que por otro, no pretendíamos empezar otra discusión que no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, nos pusimos manos a la obra con los suculentos manjares que poblaban la mesa.

En el otro extremo se encontraban los Merodeadores, bastante enzarzados en una conversación.

- Pues yo creo que McGonagall se ha pasado tres pueblos con el castigo. – Decía Sirius, removiendo con el tenedor los espaguetis que se había servido, y que del rato que llevaba dándoles vueltas deberían de estar como el agua del lago.

- Pues yo creo que es justo. – Sentenció Remus, que miraba con su cálida mirada los ojos grises del chico.

- Lunático se supone que tu deberías de estar de nuestro lado. – decía James, al lado del chico, y mirándolo con mirada de confianza traicionada. – Pensé que éramos amigos...

- Deja el teatro Cornamenta que no te va... Sabes lo que opino acerca de lo que hicisteis...

- Pues eso de tener que limpiar los baños de los prefectos durante una semana... pufffff... y lo peor de todo sin magia... – Volvió a suspirar James, por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

- ¿De qué te ríes Sirius? – Preguntó Remus al chico, que había comenzado a reírse. – Yo no le veo la gracia.

- Ni yo tampoco. – Dijo un malhumorado James.

- ¿No me digas que has olvidado quienes somos? – Preguntó el moreno, como si le estuviese diciendo al chico que uno más uno son dos.

- Jaaaaa jaaaa jaaaa.. – Dijo irónicamente el chico de pelo azabache.

- Vale.. como soy un chico amable, bondadoso, atractivo, muy buena persona...

- Corta el rollo Sirius, ya sabe todo Hogwarts lo egocéntrico que eres... – Dijo James de forma cortante, que comenzaba a hartarse de la aptitud del moreno.

- Joder como andamos hoy con el sentido del humor... – Dijo de mal talante el aludido, pero volvió a poner su sonrisa pícara. – Los Merodeadores. – Sonrió, como si hubiese descubierto que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein es mentira.

- ...

- Desde luego hoy no andais muy inspirados... – Dijo el chico resignándose a que sus amigos no serían capaces de llegar a ninguna conlusión. – Pues está más claro que el agua. Yo os puedo prometer, que haré lo que sea, menos limpiar esos apestosos baños al estilo muggle... para ello soy un maestro.

- ¿Tu un maestro? – Ironizó el chico de ojos dorados, mirando con escepticismo al moreno.

- Vale, reconozco que tu a veces tienes mucho mérito... pero reconoce que tengo mi talento, y precisaente ese talento mío será el que me saqué de este problemita...

- O te lleve a tu propia fosa... – Rió el comentario James, acabando la frase de su amigo, haciendo que los tres chicos estallaran en risas. Una vez se habían desahogado, el moreno continuó.

- Bueno, ya que creo que el cerebro de la banda no nos ayudará... – Dijo Sirius mirando a Lupin...- Habrá que recurrir a otras fuentes...- Comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada...

- ¿Y PETEGREW? – Exclamaron James y Sirius, al caer en la cuenta de que el chico rechoncho no se encontraba al lado de ellos.

- SI me escucharais de vez en cuando os enterarías de donde está. – Decía la voz de Remus.

- Bueno ahora te escuchamos. – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Como me considero alguien paciente os lo diré... – Decía el licántropo, a modo de que les quería explicar a unos niños de preescolar de donde venían los niños. – Dice que está con su novia, y que est anoche no le esperásemos. – Ambos amigos se quedaron con cara de ¿EIN? .

- Por Merlín, a que extremos hemos llegado...

- Si James, estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Petegrew a logrado tener novia, yo creo que mañana le pediré el matrimonio a Chris... – Decía el moreno, como si aquella idea fuera la más descabellada que pudiera pensar, y sin dejar de lado el tono irónico.

- Bueno, que no cunda el pánico chicos, mientras mañana esté listo para llevar a cabo nuestro trabajillo de limpieza... Me da igual donde quiera que esté o lo que haga... Ya habrá tiempo de investigar...

- Bueno, yo creo que me iré a dormir... – Dijo Remus dando un bostezo, y levantándose de la mesa.

- Si, si... a dormir... – Dijo Sirius, pero el castaño le dedicó una mirada asesina, que hizo que la sonrisa del chico se esfumara.

- Bueno, Sirius... ahora puedes decirme quien será la afortunada de esta noche...

- Bueno, nose mucho la verdad... Alta rubia, de ojos verdes aguamarina, precioso cutis, encantador trasero, y una delantera espectacular, pero lo mejor de todo es que no creo que tenga más de dos neuronas por metro cuadrado de su preciosito cerebro, así que será un asunto fácil...

- Wuaw! – Silbó James. – Veo que lo vas a pasar bien. – Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. – Aunque, no creo que te llame mucho la atención el estar con chicas así... Algún día acabarás hartándote, y querrás conocer chicas nuevas, eso de caer en la monotonía no es aconsejable.

- Y me lo dice un experto no? – Ironizó el chico. – Que sepas, que a mí nunca me pasará eso, y mucho menos colgarme por una sola chica, cuando con solo mover un dedo puedo tener a más de una veintena deseando estar en mi cama.

- Vale, ya sabes que no pienso discutir ese tema contigo...

- Me alegra que te des por vencido, Sirius Black nunca tendrá un compromiso con una mujer...

- Nunca digas "nunca"... Puede ser que te arrepientas... – Dije yo al oído de Sirius, con voz pícara, y noté como el chico se tensaba al escucharme.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí... Si son las LC3... ¿a que se debe vuestra adorada presencia? – Ironizó James que se había vuelto para observar a las chicas con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pues es que os vimos solitos...

- No seas mentirosa Chris.. si ellos siempre van acompañados de su egocentrismo... – Dijo Lily, clavando sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los avellana de Potter, llenos de odio e ira.

- Chicas dejemos la discusión y vayámonos a dormir... – Decía Cathy, que como siempre intentaba evitar los conflictos con los Merodeadores.

- Estoy de acuerdo Cathy... no merece la pena hablar con "estos"... – Dijo Crystal mirando con arrogancia a Sirius y a Potter.

- Que durmáis bien chicas... y no os olvidéis de meter la fotito de mamá para que os vele los sueños.. – Decía el moreno con tono mordaz.

- Pues tu ándate con cuidado esta noche...Puede ser que tengas alguna sorpresita... – Volví a acercarme al oído del chico, y se lo susurré lo más bajo posible, para que solo él lo escuchara. Me las vas a pagar graciocillo, todas y cada una de las que me has hecho... Pensé yo. – Mi cabello se encuentra perfectamente... – Pese a que estaba de espaldas a él, pude notar que se tensó.

- No sé de que me hablas...

Le dediqué un guiño, y salí a toda prisa del gran comedor para reunirme con mis amigas en la sala común. Dejando atrás a un par de Merodeadores estupefactos.

- ¿Qué te a dicho?

- Nada de que preocuparse. – Dijo el chico de ojos grises a su mejor amigo.

Mientras en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor...

- Bueno, la primera parte del plan estará lista en unos.. – Cathy consultó su reloj de mano y continuó. – A eso de las 10... o sea, nos da media hora para preparar la segunda parte del plan. Como somos cuatro, tu Crystal te encargarás de ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw, tu Lily irás a la de Hufflepaff, tu Chris te encargarás de la Slytherin, y yo me quedaré en Gryffindor. Repasemos el plan de nuevo: Cada una de vosotras, independientemente de la casa a la que vayáis quiero que instaléis los dispositivos que os he dado, en un lugar donde todos los miembros de la casa lo puedan ver, y sobretodo aseguraos de que nada falle. Ya sabéis lo que significaría para nosotras si esto saliera bien, conseguiríamos superar a los Merodeadores en el ranquin de popularidad.

- De acuerdo! – Coincidimos todas a la vez, subimos a nuestra habitación a prepararnos para lo que nos esperaba esa noche.

- 15 minutos... ¿cómo va eso chicas? – Decía la voz de Cathy, que resonaba en mi cabeza.

- Por mi parte va perfectamente... – Dije yo satisfecha con el trabajo que acaba de hacer. Había sido bastante fácil ligarme a un chico de Slytherin, e insinuarle que me quería acostar con él, para lograr llegar a la sala común de las serpientes. Una vez había llegado a su habitación, y el ambiente comenzó a caldearse... un simple desmaius, por parte de mi varita y el chico estaba fuera de combate. Segundos después lo metía en el armario, totalmente amordazado y atado. - ¿Cómo te va a ti Lily? – Pregunté esta vez yo, por si no lo he dicho antes, las cuatro teníamos desarrollada la capacidad de la telepatía, jajaj mentira, pero bueno, un hechizo con el cual, el resultado era el mismo.

- Yo también acabo de terminar... – Decía la pelirroja desde la habitación de un chico de Ravenclaw, ya que todas habíamos decidido seguir la misma estrategia. – Ahora mismo bajo a la sala común para terminar el trabajo. ¿Cómo las llevas Crystal?

- Mmmmmmmm... – Se escuchó de gemir la chica, que en esos momentos andaba un poco ocupada, besando apasionadamente a un chico de Hufflepaf.

- CRYSTAL! – Gritó mentalmente Cathy. Como por su culpa el plan se fuera al garete...

- Vale... – Se resignó la chica mentalmente, separándose un poco del chico, y respirando entrecortadamente. Un joven de 17 años de ojos negros y pelo castaño, y de un gran atractivo miraba a la chica. – Un último besito...- Dijo la chica a modo de súplica, tomando al joven por el cuello atralléndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, haciendo que el chico comenzara a deslizar su mano por debajo de la falda de ella.

- Es la ultima vez que te lo advierto Crystal, ya tendrás tiempo de acabar eso! – Ordenó una pelirroja de bastante mal humor. Por lo que la chica de ojos negros se separó bruscamente del chico.

- ¿qué...?

- Demaius! – Dijo la chica antes de que el joven pudiera acabar la pregunta. – Espero que esto funcione, por que de lo contrario no me perdonaré dejar esto. – Resignada, hizo lo mismo que sus amigas habían echo con los demás sujetos, y encerró al joven en el armario. – Espero que mañana no se acuerde de nada...

- Bueno chicas, ahora quiero que os hagáis invisibles con el hechizo que hemos practicado esta tarde... – Indicaba Cathy, en la mente de las demás chicas.

- Ya! – Dijeron al unísono.

- Ahora ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer...

- Sirius no sabes lo que e ansiado este momento... – Decía una chica rubia, que besaba apasionadamente al chico, mientras entraban en la habitación de ella.

- Y yo... – Mintió descaradamente el chico, atrayendo con más ahínco a la joven, y sacando un gemido por parte de la chica, al comenzar a besarle el cuello.

- Es... espera... – La chica se separó del moreno, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. – Es que... quiero que sea especial... – Se sonrojó un poco al decirlo, y el chico de momento comprendió a lo que se refería.

- ¿Eres virgen? – La chica asintió ante la pregunta.

- No te preocupes... prometo ser cariñoso y delicado... – Dijo Sirius acortando distancias con la chica y volviendo a besarla con pasión. Pero la chica se volvió a separar.

- Es que...

- Queé? - Preguntó el moreno, que comenzaba a impacientarse con la rubia, las mujeres normalmente no sele resistían tanto.

- Bueno... es que me gustaría que fuera especial...

- Ya te he dicho que seré delicado...

- Pero es que tengo una fantasía... – el chico se quedó a cuadros, pero bueno, todo fuese por acabar prontico...

- ¿Cuál es?

- Yo con un camisón celeste y tu haciendo un estriptees solo para mí. – Dijo la chica con una mirada pícara. Mirando de arriba abajo el atractivo cuerpo del moreno.

- De acuerdo... – Asintió el chico con pesar...

- Vuelvo en un momento voy a cambiarme. – Dicho esto fue a una puerta continua y la cerró con un golpe seco. Pero volvió a salir con unas ropas en la mano. – Ten esto es para que te lo pongas tu...

- ¿Quién me mandaría a mí liarme con esta? – Miró las ropas y vió que parecí aun uniforme, de poficía, o algo así, ya que ese verano había tenido que huir de alguno. Cosa que fue bastante sencilla que ingenuos eran esos tipos.

- Cathy, aquí está todo listo... ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? – Dijo la rubia desde el cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose a un artefacto parecido a un wolkie talky...

- Aquí todo marcha a la perfección... ¿De verdad Sirius a entrado al trapo? – Preguntó una voz que salía del aparato.

- Si, y no veas lo divertido que va a ser esto...

- Si... – Contestó la otra chica con malicia.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme esto? – Decía James incrédulo, admirando las vestimentas que una chica de unos 16 años, de pelo moreno y largo, y de las más atractivas de su casa le acaba de dar. – No pienso ir de...

- Creo que es bombero... – Acabó la joven la frase – Por faaaaaaa... es que es mi..

- Si ya lo has dicho, tu primera vez... – Dijo el chico, cansándose de la situación.

- Bueno yo iré a arreglarme ahora vuelvo... – Se dirigió a una puerta continua y desapareció por ella.

- Creo que la próxima vez, investigaré a la tipa con la que me voy a liar... – Irónizó el chico, mirando por segunda vez la ropas que tenía en sus manos.

- Otro listo Cathy... – Dijo la morena, empleando el mismo mecanismo que la anterior había utilizado.

- Gracias... ya solo queda saber como le ha ido a Petegrew, aunque creo que ese no habrá presentado mucha resistencia... con lo desesperado que está...

- Jajajaja, ahí llevas razón, no se come ni una rosca...

- Cathy?

- Dime...

- Aquí todo está en orden, me muero por ver a Petegrew vestido de marinerito jajajajjaja va a parecer un taponcillo de un envase de lejía.

- Y yo... ahora te aviso, junto con las demás de cuando está todo listo...

- OK.

- Atención chicas! – Llamó la rubia a sus amigas. - ¿Todo está listo?

- YO ya he acabado. – Dije yo, al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala común de Slytherin, satisfecha de mi trabajo.

- Acabé... – Dijo Crystal, que aún seguía un poco mosqueada por haber dejado aquél bombón tan solito en su cuarto. Pero que después de todo hizo a la perfección su trabajo en Hufflepaf. – Dentro de un momento me reuno con vosotras en la sala común.

- Yo terminé hace un rato... Voy hacia allá... – Decía la voz de la pelirroja.

- OK... cuando todas estén aquí comenzamos...

Minutos más tarde todas se encontraban en el centro de la sala común, rodeadas de todos los Gryffidor, que esperaban ansiosos cual sería la sorpresa que las chicas les querían mostrar esa noche.

- Todo listo chicas... – Dijo a un aparato, la rubia del grupo – Cuando yo cuente hasta tres, comenzamos ¿entendido?

- Si! – Dijeron tres chicas a la vez...

- Uno... dos... tres... – Una gran pantalla blanca semejante a las de los cines, apareció en la pared de cada una de las salas comunes del colegio. Provocando que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en esos momentos disfrutando del calorcito de la chimenea, voltearan a ver de que iba todo aquello. Cosa que no tardaron mucho en saberlo...

La gran pantalla se encontraba dividida en tres grandes rectángulos en los cuales se podían contemplar tres habitaciones distintas, y cada una de ellas, con la imagen de un chico, uno vestido de blanco y con una gorrita a juego, otro, con un uniforme azul marino y una porra y pistola, y el último, con un conjunto amarillo y un casco ridículo, a la vez que sostenía una manguera... Todo un show que estaba apunto de comenzar...

En cada habitación entró una chica, que iba tapada con una túnica, y que miraban pícaramente a los chicos que tenían delante. Al igual que ellos hacían con ellas. Las tres asintieron a la vez, y ellos, dóciles como corderitos comenzaron a bailar sensualmente, al compás de una música romántica.

Las chicas gritaban ante semejante espectáculo, mientras que los chicos, esperaban el momento de que les tocara a las chicas...

El ambiente comenzó a caldearse... Lo s chicos tenían quitados la mayor aparte del uniforme, salvo las gorras, o cascos que le cubrían un poco el rostro, se encontraban en ropa interior, y contoneando su cuerpo muy cerca de las chicas a las que esa noche hacían compañía... En las alas comunes el griterío era insoportable, claro está, de las tres "ventanas" por así decirlo, que había en la gran pantalla, la del tipo regordete era la que menos audiencia tenía, al contrario de las otras dos restantes, que acaparaban las miradas de todo el sector femenino, a las cuales se les caía la baba al ver los cuerpos estructurales de los dos chicos.

- TIOS BUENOS! – Gritaron un par de chicas, que después de aquello requerirían de una buena ducha fría...

Llegó el momento cumbre, y los chicos se dejaron caer los calzoncillos al suelo. Un ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Por parte de todos inundó las respectivas salas comunes. Dios, ahora todas las mujeres querían saber de quien eran esos cuerpos... Las chicas que había en las habitaciones no fueron menos... (exceptuando la que estaba con Petegrew, que no sabría si "eso " del chico era una prolongación más de su grasa corporal). Ahora llegó el turno de las chicas... Las tres dejaron caer al suelo sus túnicas, y dejando ver un camisón transparente, que permitía ver toda su esbelta figura y su ropa interior. Las chicas, cada una con su sujeto, se acercaron a ellos y les quitaron, lo que todas habían ansiado hasta el momento, y que mantenía su identidad oculta.

- LOS MERODEADORES! – Gritaron todos a la vez, provocando que algunas chicas se desmayaran de la emoción de haber contemplado a sus amores platónicos en bolas.

Ahora los chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a ellas y las comenzaban a besar apasionadamente, provocando suspiros por parte de las chicas, y envidia por parte de los chicos, que desearían estar en el lugar de ellos, las manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de los otros, y las chicas se quedaron en ropa interior... Si hubieseis visto la cara de pervertidos que tenían todos los chicos, os habríais ido del colegio en aquel preciso instante.

Pero como ni mis amigas, ni yo, somos unas pornográficas, y ya nos estabamos pasando bastante... En el momento en el cual las chicas iban a ser desprovistas de su parte superior, las pantallas desaparecieron, del mismo modo en el que habían aparecido. Lo que provocó un estallido de gritos de reprobación, tanto en el sector masculino como en el femenino, que se habían quedado con la miel en los labios... Por nuestra parte, estábamos que no cabríamos de felicidad, el plan había salido a la perfección, y aunque nuestros compañeros Gryffindors, nos querían matar, conseguimos persuadirlos de que otro día tendrían más, con lo que se dieron por satisfechos y nosotras nos fuimos a nuestras camas a dormir. Aunque claro está, después de haber visto los atributos de los Meorodeadores, les miraríamos con otros ojos... (y tanto... :P )

Bueno eso es todo, bastante largo el capi ¿no? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y por favor dejen reviews, Si dejan al menos tres prometo actualizar en un par de días, de lo contrario me demoraré mucho más. Para el siguiente capi:

- Nuestros chicos se enteraran de la jugada que les han hecho.

- Serán capaces de evadirse del castigo con McGonagall?

- Y por último, ¿Qué venganza les plantearán a las LC3?


	3. El contraataque

**El contraataque**

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros chicos de oro bajaban por las escaleras de sus dormitorios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y bajo la atenta mirada de toda la sala común. Ya que ellos son tan egocéntricos tomaron esa situación como algo normal, y pasaron por alto los comentarios de una chica de cuarto que les decía a sus compañeras de cuarto que de mayor quería ser policía, al mismo tiempo que miraba pícaramente a James. El ambiente que se respiraba parecía un tanto incómodo, al menos para Petegrew.

- James... – El muchacho algo cohibido se acercó a su "héroe protector", ya que tantas miradas comenzaban a ponerle nervioso. - ¿No crees que pasa algo raro?

- No veo nada de raro, ¿tu has notado algo raro Sirius? – Se volvió el moreno a su mejor amigo, que caminaba a su lado y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, a la vez que dedicaba una mirada traviesa a la prefecta de Ravenclaw, la cual, se sonrojó.

- No... para nada... Ami me parece que todo marcha bien...

- Pues yo opino que Petegrew tiene razón... – Dijo desde atrás la voz de Remus, una vez habían llegado al gran comedor. – Puede que seáis muy famosos y todo eso, pero que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se vuelvan a veros entrar no me parece muy normal...

- Bahh... tonterías Remus... – Dijo James al licántropo, e inició la marcha hacia su mesa seguido de cerca por sus amigos, bajo cientos de ojos que los contemplaban. Tomaron asiento en su lugar de siempre, y se dispusieron a comer, pero una voz los saludó.

- Buenos días Sirius... y compañía... – Crystal sonreía de oreja a oreja, al golpeador, ante la cara de sorpresa del chico, que miró a ambos lados, como buscando un clon suyo, ya que la chica solo lo mandaba a la mierda, en toda su vida le había dado los buenos días...

- ¿Y ha ti que te pasa? – Preguntó mordazmente el chico.

- Que poca educación... – Dije yo, desde luego... no me estraña que no nos llevemos bien... si nisiquiera saben dar los buenos días...

- Te lo dije James, aquí pasa algo raro... No es normal que se sienten tan cerca nuestra, y menos aún para darnos los bueno s días... me huele a gato encerrado... – Decía Remus al oído del moreno.

- Bueno, es que últimamente hemos reflexionado y creemos que lo mejor es que enterrásemos el hacha de guerra, e intentáramos llevarnos bien... – La voz dulce y seria de Cathy sonó muy convincente, al menos eso me pareció a mi, pero estos chicos, que de tontos no tienen un pelo no entraron al trapo...

- ¿Seguro que no es otro jueguito vuestro? – Dijo Remus... normalmente es un encanto, pero cuando le busca tanto pies al gato me desespera, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan precavido el chico? Lo único que hace es chafarme la mitad de mis estupendas bromas...

- Por favor Remus, deja ya la prevención.. que vamos en serio... – Le tocó el turno de argumentar a la pelirroja, pero yo que tengo un humor demasiado alegre, tuve que simular que me agachaba a recoger algo de la mochila, para evitar que vieran la gran sonrisa que se me había asomado en los labios. Una vez conseguí reprimirla salí de mi escondite, justo en el momento que un chico de pelo grasiento, nariz ganchuda, y tez blanca se levantaba en la mesa de Slytherin y llamaba la atención del gran comedor con un gran grito.

- ¡¡Eh James! – Gritó Snape a su eterno enemigo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo que todos volcaban la vista al Slytherin y al Gryffindor, que se había levantado de su asiento, para plantarle cara a cualquier sandez que dijera el estúpido de Snape... Pobrecito... no sabe lo que le iba a decir el vampiro... (pensé yo).- ¿¿¿¿NOS VAS A HACER OTRO STREAPTEES HOY? ¿¿¿¿DÓNDE TE HAS DEJADO LA PORRA?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, e inundaron el gran comedor, aunque la primera en echarme a reír fui yo... Desde luego Snape no me caía muy bien, pero desde ese día le tendría algo más de respeto a la hora de lanzarle un maleficio... Esta vez, ni James ni ninguno de los Merodeadores fueron capaces de articular palabra alguna... a excepción de Remus, que dijo en voz baja Os avisé. Los dos amigos morenos se miraron a los ojos, que en esos momentos estaban inyectados en rabia, y se giraron instintivamente hacia donde estábamos nosotras, que en esos instantes nos desternillábamos de la risa... incluida Cathy, que normalmente era la más disciplinada del grupo. Los maestros estaban estupefactos ante la situación, aunque ya era algo bastante común, ver a los merodeadores pasando algún tipo de vergüenza, y cuando no eran ellos se trataba de las LC3 o de Snape. Por lo que el director, tranquilizó a los profesores diciendo que en unos minutos el ambiente volvería a la normalidad. Y así fue... Yo me sujetaba la barriga ya que el dolor había echo su aparición, no os aconsejo reiros de esa manera... creo que si lo hiciera muy a menudo tendría hasta el vientre más plano que el de la esa de Gryffindor. Pero eso sí, aquella situación se la contaría a mis nietos... Una vez todas nos habíamos medio serenado, tuvimos que tragar saliva, ya que la mirada de los Merodeadores parecía homicida, un rubor rozo recorría sus mejillas, y sus ojos se encontraban inyectados de rabia, y deseosos de venganza.

- Os felicito... esta vez os lo habéis currado... – Dijo Sirius, a la vez que daba un par de palmas, ovacionando nuestra gran obra de arte de manera irónica. Porque claro está, lo de la noche anterior había sido una auténtica obra de arte por nuestra parte, o al menos eso afirmaba todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, que ansiaba que esa broma se volviera a repetir lo más pronto posible, y que si pudiera ser durara algo más...

- Gracias. – Dijo Lily.- La verdad, ha sido uno de nuestros mejores golpes, me alegra que reconozcáis nuestro talento. Os hemos dejado el listó muy alto, dudo mucho que algún día en toda vuestra vida podáis superar lo nuestro. – La pelirroja irradiaba felicidad por los poros, y no se amilanó ante la aptitud de los Merodeadores.

- Querida Evans... Estás muy equivocada, hasta el momento hemos sido indulgentes con vosotras, pero eso se acabó... ¿Queréis guerra? Pues la vais a tener... – Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa seguido de sus amigos y desaparecieron por las puertas de roble hacia los jardines.

- Siento decir... "os lo dije" ... – Remus estaba sentado debajo del haya, que había visto crecer a los merodeadores, desde su llegada al colegio de magia. En esos instantes miraba a sus amigos con reproche. – Te dije ayer que no había sido buena idea hacerle eso a Chris... Ya sabes como son, basta con que hieras a un solo lobo, para que toda la manada se lance contra ti.

- Puede que tengas algo de razón... – Dijo Sirius. – Pero esta vez se han pasado... estoy de acuerdo con James, si lo que quieren es guerra la van a tener, con los Merodeadores no juega nadie.

- Siento deciros que tiene un buen nivel en eso de preparar bromas, no debió ser tarea fácil programarlo en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, y por lo que parecía en el gran comedor, no ha quedado nadie en todo Hogwarts que no se haya enterado de lo que hicisteis esta noche pasada. Apostaría mi varita a que este plan fue trazado por Cathy...

- Estás loco Remus... Precisamente ella, parece la más normal del grupo, e incluso yo diría que la que menos tirria nos tiene... – James parecía totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Pero Remus se limitó a sonreír.

- Cuán Equivocado estás amigo... NO te dejes engañar por las apariencias, recuerda que yo mismo suelo ser el cerebro de las grandes bromas de las que tanto alardeáis. – El chico de ojos almendrados reflexionó sobre la idea.

- Ese no es el punto, son un grupo, si una hace una cosa que lo paguen las demás... Además no creo que haya sido solo Cathy la que lo planeó todo... Prefiero que nos concentremos en nuestra venganza, las cosas no se van a quedar así... –Sirius lazaba piedras al lago, haciendo que estas dieran varios saltos por la superficie del agua.

- Yo creo que deberían preocuparos otras cosas, como el castigo de la profesora McGonagall, ya tendréis tiempo de planear algo, o mejor dicho, de que yo piense en algo... Aunque a mí no me haya afectado, esto me incumbe... nuestro honor se encuentra en juego... – Dijo el castaño, mirando decidido a sus dos amigos, que se habían quedado estupefactos por las palabras del chico.

- Remus, yo creo que a ti lo que te pasa es que te han herido el orgullo... Seguro que nunca habrías pensado en la idea que se le ocurrió a Cathy... jajajaja – Estalló en risas Sirius...

- Puede que tengas algo de razón... – Susurró el licántropo, mientras tomaba su mochila y se incorporaba. – Vamos a clase... vosotros encargaos de cumplir el castigo que yo me encargo del tema de la broma.

- Así será mi capitán... – Bromeó el buscador de Gryffindor, haciendo un saludo de militar.

- ¡¡¡¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! – Gritaron un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por nuestro lado, haciendo que nosotras esbozáramos una gran sonrisa.

- Cathy eres un genio... – Decía Crystal pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- No te reconozco... creo que te prefiero cuando pierdes los estribos.. – Bromeó la chica, y las demás incluidas Crystal nos hechamos a reír, con cada broma que les hacíamos a los Merodeadores, el lazo de nuestra amistad se estrechaba un poco más.

Un silencio invadió el camino hasta las mazmorras, donde impartíamos pociones. Al parecer todas nos pusimos un poco nostálgicas, recordando nuestra primera broma a los merodeadores. Son uno de esos recuerdos que rememoras tanto en los momentos felices, como en los tristes. Lily acaba de tropezar en el tren, y un par de muchachos se estaban metiendo con ella, diciendo que era una sangresucia, y que era muy fea y bajita para su edad. En ese momento llegue yo, y planté cara a los chicos, pero pronto empezaron a tomarla con migo también.. justo en el momento en que las lágrimas iban a brotar por mis ojos, apreció Crystal seguida de Cathy. La primera arregló la situación cortando por lo sano, llegó hasta James, y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna, dejando kao al chico, su amigo se limitó a recogerlo y salir por patas de allí, lejos de aquella homicida que quería acabar con todos los futuros Siriusitos y Jemasitos. A continuación las cuatro encontramos un vagón para nosotras y comenzamos a encontrar cosas en común, y sobretodo estuvimos de acuerdo que aquellos chicos, no volverían a humillarnos más. Yo que soy demasiado sensible para algunas cosas dejé escapar una pequeña lágrima... si no fuera sido por los Merodeadores, tal vez nosotras no seríamos amigas, ni tendríamos ese lazo tan bonito que nos unía, y que hacía que pudiéramos continuar el día a día y salir de los malos momentos.

- Oye Chris, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te habrán echo algo los...? – Lily me miraba preocupada, como si de mi propia madre se tratara.

- No es eso... – Me limpié la lágrima solitaria que surcaba mi mejilla, y miré con dulcemente a mis amigas. – Solo recordaba nuestro primer encuentro... ¿Os acordáis?

- Claro que sí... como olvidar mi brillante actuación... – Dijo orgullosa Crystal mientras sonreía.

- Yo creo que aquello fue el principio de nuestra bonita amistad... – Decía yo, mirando divertida a la castaña.

- Pues si... creo que los Merodeadores hicieron algo bueno por una vez...

- ¿EL QUÉ? – Preguntamos todas al unísono a Cathy.

- Pues ponerme en vuestro camino... – Dijo la chica algo emocionada.

- Un abrazo ¿no? – Dijo Crystal. Dicho esto nos abrazamos, no era muchos los momentos en los que demostrábamos nuestro afecto en público, incluso entre nosotras, no eran demasiado comunes los abrazos o discursos emotivos. Se que a más de uno le puede resultar algo cursi una escena así, pero saber que hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y con la que siempre puedes contar, merece una escena así ¿no creen? De todos modos como este es mi ficc, opino que debe potenciar cosas como el valor de la amistad, la alegría, el amor y el desamor. Cosas que nos ayudan a superar el día a día.

- Vaya, vaya, si parecéis los teletubies "abrazo fuerte" – Dijo en tono irónico Snape. Siempre tiene que haber alguien que estropee los momentos bonitos.. y él tenía el don de la oportunidad. – Una sangresucia, una pobretona, una traidora a la sangre y... – Se quedó pensativo mirándome, para encontrar el calificativo adecuado, hasta que sonrió macabramente y dijo. – El bicho raro, incapaz de decir a sus propias amigas que es...

- ¿Cómo te atre...? – La sangre corría por mis venas, llena de odio, ira, deseaba golpearlo hasta la saciedad, solo mis seres más cercanos conocían ese secreto.. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Tomé mi varita, y me puse en ristre, dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable si era necesario... Ahora me retractaba de lo que dije en el gran comedor, quería verlo sufrir.. acababa de hurgar en la herida, y lo iba a pagar caro.. – CRUC...

- ¿QUÉ HACES? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – Alguien se había aparecido a mis espaldas y acababa de bajarme la varita, su aroma me era familiar...sino me equivocaba era...

- ¿Sirius?... – Pregunté dubitativa, al tiempo que me giraba para mirarlo a sus preciosos ojos azules, sino fuera quien soy, todo sería distinto... pensé en ese momento.

- Vaya, si llegaron los salvadores... – Ironizó Snape, y unas risas se escucharon a sus espaldas, unos cuantos Slytherin se encontraban a espaldas de él, y parecían estar de acuerdo.

- No les necesitamos para defendernos...- Dijo Crystal orgullosa de sus posibilidades, detestaba tener que aceptar la ayuda de alguien, y si lo hacía debía de tratarse de algo de suma importancia.

- Cállate traidora a la sangre... – Escupió el chico de pelo grasiento.

- Oye gilipollas, que aquí los únicos con derecho para meterse con ellas somos nosotros. – Dijo James, señalando a los demás merodeadores. Puede que nonos llevásemos del todo bien, pero después de todo, pertenecíamos a la misma casa, y lo que Snape estaba haciendo no lo iban a pasar por alto.

- ¡¡¡Eres un desgraciado, cabrón y puto vampiro, que como no tiene amigos con los que juntarse prefiere hacerle la vida imposible a los demás! – Exploté yo, que sino decía algo más, tomaría la decisión de lazarle un AVADA, si me duele el que se metan conmigo, más le valía que no lo hiciera con aquellos que son importantes para mí. Al parecer, mis insultos hicieron algo de efecto en el chico, que su puso más pálido de lo habitual en él. Por otro lado, Sirius me sostuvo con mayor fuerza, ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento era capaz de lazarme sobre Snape y estrangularlo en ese preciso instante, tal y como le indicaba mi mirada de demencia, me encontraba fuera de sí.

- Pese a que no me gusta darle la razón, creo que esta vez la tiene. – Dijo James, y a su lado Remus asintió. – Ya te estás callando esa bocota sino quieres que te la rompa a puñetazos si es necesario... – Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al chico, que abrió más los ojos, aunque una sonrisa irónica se asomó por sus labios.

- Vamos Potter... ¿Tu, y cuantos más? Sabes de sobra que en un duelo uno contra uno te ganaría, sino fuera por tus estúpidos amigos ya serías comidas de peces. – Dijo maliciosamente, mirando con odio a su eterno enemigo. Sabia que lo mejor era probocarle para que perdiera los estribos, entonces sería su oportunidad...

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- Dijo la voz de Andrew, el profesor de pociones, que acababa de salir de su aula ara dar la entrada a sus alumnos, y para encontrarse con ese espectáculo.

- NADA! – Gritemos a la vez los merodeadores y las LC3, por una vez nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo, no queríamos un castigo de una semana limpiando calderos sin magia.

- Eso espero... – Dijo el profesor, que pensaba que hay pasaba cualquier cosa menos "nada". – Ahora bien, dejaos de tonterías y pasad adentro! – Ordenó el ya anciano profesor.

Acto seguido los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en clase, pero yo me quedé algo rezagada, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, escuché un golpe seco, y supuso que el profesor ya había cerrado la puerta de la mazmorra, pero la verdad era que yo no pensaba ni siquiera entrar, di un suspiro y me dispuse a marcharme en dirección a los jardines, la lechucería, done fuera, pero lejos de la gente, lejos de todos... necesitaba estar sola... Pero al girarme en dirección opuesta a la de la clase alguien me tomó de la mano, e hizo que me girara... Esperaba encontrar a una de mis mejores amigas, pero no fue así.

- No me esperaba esto de ti... – Fue lo único que dijo, mirándome con sus ojos azules, de una manera extraña, no sabría a ciencia cierta como definir la sensación que me dio... yo diría que de decepción. Un pequeño pellizco seme cogió en el estómago, el Sirius que yo conocía se abría reído de mí, o le habría importado un rábano el que me pasara el expreso de Hogwarts por encima. En cambio, ahí estaba él, incluso me atrevería a decir que "¿preocupado?" ¿Cómo va a estar preocupado por mi, me reproche a mi misma. – Pensé...que eras una de esas chicas fuertes, que saben afrontar los problemas de cara, que no se deja llevar por lo que dicen los demás... y veo que tenía un mal concepto de ti... – Dijo con voz ronca y seria, a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared en una postura que a mí me pareció sexy. Aunque como no era momento de tonterías... regresé a mi mundo.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero no sabes nada de mi vida.- Dije yo en tono mordaz. Para una vez que intenta ser amable conmigo, lo mando a tomar viento... me decía a mi misma. Pero la verdad era que sus palabras me habían llegado al fondo del corazón. Yo no solía ser de las que huyen de sus problemas, pero este en concreto, me superaba. Además, no quería meter en esto a mis amigas. – Metete en tus asuntos Black. – No quité el tono mordaz de mis palabras, pero yo creo que más bien sonaron débiles, como en esos momentos estaba yo. ¿Era mucho pedir querer irme a llorar a un sitio donde nadie tuviera que tenerme compasión?

- Se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero no eres la única que tiene problemas ¿Sabes? – Se puso delante mía y me impidió el paso.- No se por qué te habrá dicho eso el estúpido de Snape, pero estoy seguro de que no será peor que tener una familia impregnada de mortífagos cuyo principal fin es que todos sus descendientes sean iguales, o mejores que ellos... Pero aquí me tienes, en contra de Voldemort, de todos sus seguidores y en contra de mis propias raíces... no me queda nada salvo James, Remus y... bueno Petegrew. ¿Vas a decirme ahora que tus problemas son peores que los míos? – No sabía mucho a cerca de los Black, pero si conocía la aparte de que ellos siempre habían sido fieles seguidores del lado oscuro, aunque el saber que lo único que le quedaba al chico eran sus amigos... eso era algo que nunca me hubiera pensado.

- Lo... lo siento... – Logré articular, tal vez no fuera tan mal chico.

- Ya que no estás de ánimo para una clase de pociones.. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la torre de Astronomía y nos despejamos un rato? – Sugirió el moreno, y yo asentí, no parecía mala idea.

- Un momento... ¿No estarás haciendo esto para vengarte de mí? – Reaccioné yo, es que soy a veces muy mal pensada, aunque de seguro más de uno de vosotros habría pensado eso si el chico cada vez que te dijese algo fuera para reírse de ti. Pero el solo sonrió con sinceridad.

- Ahora te pareces a la Chris que yo conozco...

- Espero que sepas mantener la compostura y no te vayas a propasar conmigo... – Dije yo a modo de broma, parecía que estar en su compañía comenzaba a surtir efecto, ya que poco a poco estaba dejando de lado aquello que tanto lograba atormentarme durante las noches. Me dedicó una mirada pícara y me miró de arriba abajo.

- Si eres capaz de resistirte a mis encantos... – Dijo, creyéndose que tenía a mis universo para mí solita. Ya no me caía tan bien... parece que volvía a ser el presumido y soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-arroyidaos-ante-mi de siempre.

- ¿Siempre eres tan egocéntrico?

- No. Es que me sale solo. – Se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que no es que lo hiciera a posta.

- Ufff... – Suspiré, no se como lo aguantan Potter y Lupin, bueno... si lo sé, son iguales de egocéntricos que él.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Chris? – Crystal parecía haberse percatado de la ausencia de su mejor amiga, y la buscaba con la mirada por toda la clase, como esperando que saliera de debajo de alguna silla y dijera "buh".

- No la he visto entrar... – Afirmó Lily, confirmando las sospechas de la castaña. – Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, el que tampoco está es Black. – Las otras dos amigas giraron instintivamente hacia dos pupitres más atrás, donde se solían sentar los merodeadores, y efectivamente el moreno de ojos claros no se encontraba allí.

- Espero que no le esté haciendo nada...- Amenazó la castaña, mirando homicidamente a James y Remus, que sintieron un escalofrío, cuando se tropezaron con la mirada de la chica.

- Menuda manera de darlas gracias que tiene esa chica, cualquiera diría que tal y como me mira quiere que me de un yuyu (que la palme). Oye Remus... ¿Dónde está Sirius?

- Pues ahora que lo dices... creo que no ha entrado a clase... y si te fijas bien... Chris tampoco ha entrado...

- ¿No estará con...?

- ¿Ella? – Acabó la frase Remus.- Puede que sí, pero espero que no le vaya a hacer nada malo, la verdad antes se veía muy afectada por lo que le dijo Snape, ¿Alcanzaste a escuchar lo que le dijo?

- No, pero con la cara que tenían las chicas... apostaría el mapa del merodeador a que más le vale a Snape que se ande con cuidado, si a nosotros nos hicieron esa jugada por lo que le hizo Sirius a Chris, imagina lo que le podría suceder al vampiro ese.

- No quisiera estar en su pellejo...

- ¡¡¡POTTER Y LUPIN, 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!-El profesor de pociones estaba a escasos dos metros de ellos y los miraba con una cara de mala leche... que ni tu madre cuando te has cargado un plato de la cocina.

- Lo sentimos profesor... – Dijeron ambos a la vez, aunque el daño ya estaba echo, y se habían ganado una mirada recriminatoria por parte de todos los demás leones que había en el aula.

Una suave brisa pasaba por la torre de astronomía, no me gustaban mucho las alturas, pero allí conseguía sentirme en paz conmigo misma. Llevábamos una media hora sin articular palabra, tan solo disfrutando de la vista, y cada uno de nosotros, inmersos en nuestros pensamientos. De pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

- Creo que deberías contárselo ha alguien... – Su mirada se perdía en el lago, en los frágiles movimientos del calamar gigante en su superficie.

- No creo que sea buena idea...

- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo hagas... – Ahora me miraba a mí, volvía a tener ese brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

- Pondría muchas cosas en juego si lo hiciera, sobretodo nuestra amistad, y no estoy dispuesta a perder algo tan bonito como eso. – Me considero una persona de ideas fijas, y cuando algo seme mete en la cabeza, no hay quien me haga cambiar de parecer. Hay veces en las que pienso que es un defecto y otras que una cualidad, en esa ocasión yo diría que fue un defecto.

- ¿Y si confías ese secreto a otra persona? – Dejó caer el chico la pregunta. Yo me quedé paralizada... ¿No estaría pensando...?

- Ni creas que te lo voy a contar a ti...

- Era una idea a tener en cuenta, puede que sea egocéntrico... – Asentí a modo de afirmación. – Un poco presumido... – Levanté el entrecejo a modo de que se había quedado corto, era bastante presumido. – Pero ante todo soy un fiel amigo...

- El problema es que yo no soy tu amiga.

- Pero eso tiene solución. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Estendió su mano y me sonrió dulcemente. Aunque yo dudaba de ese ofrecimiento... – Vamos mujer, que no te voy a morder.

- Vale, pero puedes estar por seguro que las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar para nada. ¿De acuerdo? – Extendí la mano y ambos las estrechamos.

- Hecho.

Ya era la hora de la cena. Después de la conversación con Sirius acudí a las siguientes clases, bastante mejorada de humor, y volviendo a ser la alegre y divertida Chris de siempre. Mis amigas me preguntaron acerca de mi conversación con Sirius, pero yo solo les dije que me hizo sentir mejor, y que en el fondo no era tan mal tipo como nosotras creíamos. En la cena las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, nosotras nos sentemos lo más alejadas de los merodeadores, y ellos en su lugar habitual, rodeados de fans.

- ¿Y vuestro castigo con McGonagall? – Preguntó Remus, dejando de lado un momento el suculento pollo a la salsa que tenían esa noche para cenar.

- Petegrew se ofreció para hacer ese trabajo. – Dijo James, con trabajo ya que tenía la boca llena de patatas.

- Oye Sirius, sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste en la hora de pociones...

- Ya te lo he explicado lunático, ella se encontraba mal y decidí animarla, eso es todo. – Dijo el chico como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

- Pues mira que yo no me trago eso... ¿Desde cuando eres tu un buen samaritano? – Intervino James.

- ...

- Ves, tu esocndes algo, y pienso saber que es...

- James, siento no poder decirte nada pero es algo entre ella y yo... Despueés de lo mal que lo ha pasado no pienso traicionar su confianza. – El chico de ojos azules adoptó una aptitud seria, que dejó boquiabiertos a Remus y a James.

- Al parecer estás madurando amigo, me alegro por ti... ¿Entonces nada de broma? – Preguntó Remus, sabía que por mucho que Sirius quisiera cambiar... no rechazaría la idea de una broma.

- Hombre... tampoco es para llegar a esos extremos... así que dispara que necesito algo de acción. Hace exactamente... – Consultó su reloj de muñeca y dijo.- 20 horas con 3 minutos y 15 segundos que no he gastado una broma, creo que es una situación crítica.. – Fingió estar alarmado el chico.

- Tomare eso por un sí... mejor nos vamos a otra parte y os digo el plan.

**Notas de la autora**: Gracias a aquellas personitas que estan leyendo el ficc, no saben lo que significa para mí, pero espero que se animen a dejar reviews ya que es mi primer ficc de los merodeadores. Siento que este capi haya sido un poco melancólico, pero prometo que el siguiente será divertido, ya verán el merecido que le espera a Snape, y poco a poco irán sabiendo algo más del secreto de Chris. Un besazo para todos y todas.

Cristy


End file.
